1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a hinge unit which is openably and closably coupled with an opening-and-closing unit on a main body thereof.
2. Related Art
In digital video cameras, there has been widespread use of products having an opening-and-closing unit. For example, JP 2007-110214 A discloses a mechanism for opening and closing an opening-and-closing unit (LCD) on a main body of a video camera.
Video cameras of this type control on/off of a power supply according to opening and closing of the opening-and-closing unit, and therefore, are provided with a mechanism for detecting opening and closing of the opening-and-closing unit.
The present disclosure provides an electronic device having a more compact mechanism for detecting opening and closing of a device.